A warrior Reborn
by QuaintDragon
Summary: A tale of mystery , adventure and suspense Join Hiccup and Toothless as they embark on one adventure that will ultimately change them forever be it for good or for worse read and unveil the fantastical story of Hiccup and toothless with a dash of mysticism and cup full of adventure Rated at just to be safe.


**A/N: Well, Hello there and I suppose I should start with both a thank you - for clicking on this story of mine- and welcome. Now, I am not very good with this whole story business I must admit and what I mean by that is basicly that I have a rather bad habit of being lazy and unmotivated and so whilst I may try and write something it more often then not never actually sees the light of day since I either: A) start writing and get bored B) am just generally unmotivated.**

 **Now with that out of the way I must also stress that this story was written on the fly and only came about as a sudden burst of motivation - which in case you already don't know are very few and far between. Also this story has not been planned whatsoever I just suddenly thought to myself I want to write a story and so that's what I did - I never liked planning anyways-**

 **If you've gotten this far into this never ending wall of text then give yourself a pat on the back as I am just about to give a brief rundown of what the story is actually going to be about (shocking I know) Well then basicly this is going to be a Transformation story -at least I hope it will- and will entail our favourite character Hiccup Slowly turning into a dragon...But what type of dragon I hear you cry , and to answer that I say well who is Hiccups best and first ever true friend? Toothless of course! And so I will be Having Hiccup here slowly turn into a Nightfury since they are probably the (best?) most iconic dragon of this fandom and so it would be a pity for me to not capitalise on that. However, I have stalled writing this story for long enough and so to anyone still reading this it is now time for the First(?) chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

A Warrior Reborn 

Chapter 1

It was your average day in Berk and the winter season was just beginning to taper of leaving behind a whole host of surprises for the more adventurous residents to find, namely the younger and more carefree teenagers that were the concurrent pride and it of the village. However, these were not your average Viking Teenagers as they just so happened to have some quite out of the ordinary friends that followed them around everywhere and helped with the day to day running of the village. Those so called 'friends' happened to be none other than dragons that stuck to them like glue and gave them lifts around the island. With that being said there was one pair however that stuck out amongst the rest as they happened to connect on a deeper level than any of the other riders did and seemed to be rather uncannily in sync with all of the other ones needs and desires, I am of course talking about none other than the Heir of Berk Hiccup Horendous Haddock the third and his best friend Toothless. Now, as i've said before these two understood each other on a whole different scale than the other riders and their dragons being able to interpret and understand pretty much all of the others actions and sounds to an extremely high standard, with the occasional slight mishap, even though they were of a completely different race to one another. This then meant that if one was angry or annoyed then the other would more or less know that being able to interpret even the most complex of facial expressions although this interpretation of facial expressions was more so towards the heir of Berk, Hiccup, being able to understand all of Toothless' thoughts and feelings on the subject at hand.

Now, Currently HIccup and Toothless were out flying of the coast of Berk and were out on yet another attempt to expand Hiccups ever-growing map of the archipelago. These trips usually consisted of 1-2 day flights and this one was no different except from the fact that recently they had found nothing but previously explored islands and they wanted to try and find something for themselves , someplace new and unexplored that they could could have a reasonable claim to have found first and so due to this they were currently flying out far further than normal in the hopes of finding something unexplored and worth landing on, this was when Something on the horizon caught Hiccups eye and he urged Toothless to fly towards it revealing it to be an island that he had never even heard of before, let alone laid eyes on, unsurprisingly they decided to land on this island and explore it.

In the mid-afternoon sunlight Hiccup and Toothless were taking a stroll through the undergrowth of this yet to be explored island. This island however was like nothing they had ever come across before as in all previous ventures there was a sense of previous residence making them to be none other than just another traveler, yet this island appeared to be different, so far they had found no previous traces of marks of any other prior stay or visit before them making this encounter all the more special since they had finally found that one island that nobody else had ever touched before. It was magical to say the least. The island itself was surrounded by lush forest that enveloped nearly all of the island leaving room for a short stubby beach to stick out in between , this was the furthest out they had ever gone but boy was it worth it as the amount of pure natural beauty within this place was Unparralled.

As they walked further and further into the island Hiccup began to notice something, there was an ever so slight opening in the trees just up ahead that appeared to get bigger and bigger the closer they got to it. He began to think to himself , he wondered what hidden beauty lied within this island and whether or not there was anything living there. As they approached the opening in the trees they gave way to reveal a tranquil cove just like at Berk yet somehow bigger but more compact. There was a stream that flowed through the middle of the cove that soured from from an opening in the rocky like cliffs to the far left of Hiccup, this stream then linked up a gigantic lake in the back middle right of the cove , around the stream was vast amounts of lush green grass with a big and majestic tree trunk that layed across in a slanted sort of way over part of the stream, Truly the cove was a sight to behold and Hiccup was aghast by its beauty.

Walkimg further into the cove something else began to assault Hiccup's nose, the all too familiar smell of dragon nip and nonetheless Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to face his star struck dragon who had promptly wasted no time at all in throwing himself onto the dragon nip and rolling around like mad , However this was simply too much pleasure for one dragon to enjoy on its own Hiccup needed to be in on it as well. Toothless then quickly strutted over to where Hiccup had turned around to face him and excitedly pulled him back to where he had previously been enjoying himself. Toothless then wrapped himself around Hiccup and continued rolling around in the dragon nip smothering Hiccup into his crotch relishing in the fact that now they could both enjoy the lovely aroma that was dragon nip. Hiccup on the other hand was having quite the different experience having his entire face and body smothered with dragon musk and sweat the aroma dominating all aspects of his body and nasal regions rendering his old smell dead and gone. The scent of Dragon nip combined with dragon musk and sweat permeated right the way through Hiccups body to the very point where Hiccup could practically taste it on his tongue made Hiccup realise to the extent of the scale of the pleasure that dragon nip could provide a dragon and then relinquished his sense of control and joined Toothless in the realms of semi-consciousness and just lived in the moment sharing in the bliss that Toothless was feeling, the state of mind akin to that of the Vikings at Snoggletog after they'd had too much mead to drink. This state however could not last forever , as all good things must come to an end and the feeling gradually began to wear off as Toothless had stopped rolling around and was just lying there With Hiccup nestled up against him just enjoying each other's company. Looking up at the sky Hiccup could see that the clouds had culminated amongst one another and had formed quite the dark shade of grey, this collection of rainwater could not be held there indefinitely and soon began to hammer down upon the duo making its presence known and forcing the two to have to try and seek shelter. As Hiccup was standing up he caught sight of something at the far back of the cove lying adjacent to the lake and wondered why he never remarked on it earlier, it looked to be something not to dissimilar to a cave and that would be a perfect candidate for a place to stay to wait out the rain.

Moving over to the entrance to the cave it was clear that the cave expanded into the rock behind it how far it went Hiccup had no way of knowing but since they were now out of the rain and oncoming storm Hiccup decided that him and Toothless had nothing better to do than to explore the rest of the cave and see how far it went as although the opening of the cave was wide it was wide enough such that Toothless could comfortably lie down within it without bumping his wings uncomfortably into the edges, and so they moved on further into the cave. As they went further and further into the cave they noticed that the light from outside seemed to be doing a worse and worse job of lighting the passage, luckily a Hiccup had planned for this and so went over to Toothless and opened one of the bags attached to the saddle pulling out a broad stick with a cloth soaked in oil wrapped round the top. Asking Toothless to light the torch the two of them proceeded further downwards into the cave of the unknown, after a while the passage began to widen out and Hiccup began to feel this niggling pressure at the side of his head shaking it of as a minor headache ahe proceeded on until the passage ended and then opened up into a vast open space with weird symbols and engravings all over the walls and ceilings, drawings of dragons littered the floor seemingly being depicted as a sort of deity and idolised as the penultimate being. Hiccup gawked at this and led the torch right the way round the opening trying to get a look at all of the weird symbols whilst pulling out his notebook and trying to jot down as much as he could, However , all was not as it seems and the nagging feeling from earlier came back with full force and viciously assaulted Hiccups mind easily overwhelming him and forcing him to lean down against the wall coincidentally leaning down against the part of the wall where a black dragon happened to be inscribed upon with various runes and symbols integrated into it and the floor. Hiccup groaned clutching his head and going into a feral position as the feeling within his head grew worse and worse and he could feel himself slowly slipping away bit by bit as he forgot who he was and why he was here with the ground giving way and the last thing Hiccup saw was the dark wings of a dragon just barely grace his sides before falling away besides him just missing.

 **A/N: Well then here we are! Chapter 1 is done ^^ I would love to hear your thoughts on this story so why don't you write a review telling me what you thought. Also any grammatical or spelling errors please tell me so i can improve. Thanks once again for reading, and i'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **~QuaintDragon.**


End file.
